


The Amazing Jackieboy-Man

by Lairen_Hay



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Gaining Powers, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Septic City AU, cross posted on tumblr, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lairen_Hay/pseuds/Lairen_Hay
Summary: Jackie was screaming at a floating eye and somehow the eyeball was screaming back.A minute passed.They're screaming still.-----------Hi, so I tried my hand at fanfiction again. I hope I did well but if you have criticisms about this feel free to message me. I tried to have it more comedy centered but I feel that lost at points. Also the chapters are called "episodes" because I imagine this fully animated. But anyway, I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading. Enjoy!





	The Amazing Jackieboy-Man

When Jackie first open his eyes the first thing his brain was that it was bright. Feeling that he was laying down in an uncomfortable bed he moved to sit himself up.

The next thing he saw was that everything was blurry. Like, incredibly blurry.

Where were his glasses?

Looking to his right then his left he finds a bedside table (?) with the vague shape of his glasses next to some green blob. He grabbed his glasses, put them on, blinked a few times to get readjusted to seeing, and looked around to finally get his bearings.

He's in a hospital room. Great. What happend to him?

Well, he doesn't get to mull over since there's suddenly a green floating eyeball in front of him and he's screaming.

\---------

**The Amazing Jackieboy-Man! : Episode 1 : Top Of The Morning To Ya!**

\---------

About 4-5 weeks ago...

_"This has to be the only school district in the country that still goes on field trips pass grade school,"_ Jackie thinks once again. He and his peers have been separated and shoved into different buses for the pass five hours just to spend a day at a nuclear power plant.

Getting getting out of the bus was a relief for all that were in it. They all stretched a bit and talked to their friends. Jackie had decided to skip out on that last one considering he didn't have any. He was new to the school, hell the city, he didn't know anyone. So he just stood there, his head in a comic book, and with the cold December air blowing to the right of his face.

The head teacher of this trip is yelling for everyone to get in their assign groups with their chaperone and the students begrudgingly comply. In his group the people other than him all seemed to know each other and talked. He once again stays in the back reading.

The tour guide for his and two other groups was nice. She told them that this was going to be the last field trip they would be hosting for this and next year so they can update their current safety regulations before she told them the rules. Not that Jackie really listen.

Spider-Man is awesome.

The tour went well for the most part. Lots of information that went through one ear and out the other and lots of cool stuff to look at. It was in the last area before lunch where it happened.

The last room consisted of pools of liquid radiation and a metal bridge suspended by chains and had metal railings on each side of the bridge. The room was painted a dark blue with a thick red stripe in contrast to the glowing green from the pools. The lights were also suspended but shined a yellow. The room itself seemed like bad news.

Everyone was on the bridge. The tour guide was telling everyone what the room was for, the students were eathier whispering to one another of on their phones, the chaperones were eathier telling the teens to listen or are on their phones themselves, and no one was paying attention to Jackie, who was in the back. Jackie decided to lean against a railing, putting all of his weight on it, just to relax for a  bit. He had been walking this whole time.

It's a good thing that they're going to update their safety regulations, because railing was loose. So loose in fact, it and Jackie went plummeting backwards.

Everyone was looking when they herd his scream.

He saw green before black.

\---------

Present...

Jackie was screaming at a floating eye and somehow the eyeball was screaming back.

A minute passed. 

They're screaming still.

Then the doctor came in. The two shut up. "Hear that you're awake." He had a thick German accent. "I am doctor Hen-"

"What the fuck is that," Jackie yelled pointing at the green eyeball.

"We'll get to that." The doctor cleared his throat. "As I was saying, I am doctor Henrik von Schneeplestein. I'm your doctor, I've have saved your life. Now there are some things I need to tell you. First of all, you fell in a pool radiation and have been in a coma for several weeks. Second, your mother died from a heart attack she had when heard that she fell in a pool of radiation. Now I just need to do a few quick test." Henrik had been walking closer through out the whole speech.

Jackie was stunned by the news of his mother. He was quite trying to process what Dr. Schneeplestein said so bluntly while said doctor did the check up. The eyeball had taken to curling up in Jackie's lap.

"Do I have to go back to my old town with my dad?" Jackie asked. He didn't want to.

"No, I do background checks of my patients' families, especially if they're a child like you. What I found about your father is he is, to put it simply, a fucking asshole. You'll be in the care of my closest friend."

"Ah yes, he is a product of the serum I injected you with."

Silence. 

Knock knock knock. "Hey Hen, can I come in? Brought you lunch like usual, bro."

The German man invited the other man in. The other man's name is Chase Brody and is the the one that's going to take care of Jackie. They all talk a bit and get to know each other over lunch.

The next day Jackie is released from the hospital. Chase drove him to his new apartment and Jackie starts unpacking his stuff. Chase had thankfully moved his stuff from his old house to here.

The day after that, Monday, he didn't have school because he needed to "rest" and will need to for the rest of the week. But that isn't what was note worthy that day. No, it was the fact that his hair is bright green. Not all of it, just the top but still, he doesn't remember dyeing his hair.

So he went to ask Chase about this.

"Yo dude, when did you dye your hair?" Fuck. 

"I was hoping you could tell me."

None of them knew.

Tuesday things got weirder.

He broke the fridge. He tore the door off it's hinges when he was getting a soda.

That also happened with a few other doors in the apartment.

Also he gripped the soda to tight and it exploded.

The doors are getting fixed on Friday.

On Wednesday Jackie floated. He and Chase were watching t.v. when it started. It was only a few inches but he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet for two hours. Chase booked an appointment for tomorrow with Schneep while Jackie was yelling something about superpowers.

Thursday they went to Henrik, which was good considering Jackie started seeing through walls and only saw people's skeletons. It was a weird day for Jackie till dinner time when his xray vision started to be easier to control. But at least he knew the serum was causing this.

Yay. 

Friday had been the toughest on his ears. His hearing has increased significantly and the guy drilling holes to fix the doors was not helping.

But hey, he now had powers that he didn't even ask for. What could go wrong?

\-------

Saturday went wrong.

Jackie didn't get any new powers but he did have "training". Use that term loosely because training consisted of a makeshift course made up of Henrik's furniture, Henrik yelling in German trying to understand Jackie's powers, Chase eating chips and telling Henrik to take a load off the kid every once in a while, and Jackie fucking failing.

At the end of the day they all sat down on Henrik's living room floor, his couch having been relocated during training, and watched the news.

Waking up week had turn is life into chaos. Heck maybe waking up on the day field trip. Now he has powers and has no idea on what to use the for.

"In breaking news: the police have just discovered two new crime scenes from Septic City's sirel killer, Antisepticeye." The news caster continued but Jackie had a thought.

_"What if I'm a superhero!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
